


These dreams

by LadyNikita



Series: Petrelli One-Shots [1]
Category: Heroes (TV)
Genre: Bromance, Dreams, Gen, Nathan is an ass, but then gets protective, i can't do tagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 09:09:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9649202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyNikita/pseuds/LadyNikita
Summary: This is basically set in the first episode. I have no idea what this is, I just need more Petrelli bros in my life and the show doesn't give me enough of them, so this doesn't have much of a plot, nor is very original.





	

Peter loved watching his brother at work. He was always so self-confident, in everything he did. His deep voice drew the attention of every interlocutor, no matter what was the topic of the conversation. It was usually something related to the election, though, it was the only thing that occupied Nathan's thoughts lately. Peter was sitting in his office, waiting for Nathan to find the time to talk to him. He'd been so busy, he couldn't find the time for the family anymore. Not that it bothered their mother; Angela Petrelli was swelling with pride for her elder son, who took after their father and aimed to win the election for Congress.   
Peter's gaze followed his brother, as he was walking around the room with a folder of papers, talking calmly to the people and smiling. It was his work half-smile, the one he made when he was surrounded by his co-workers and politics. He raised right side of his lips a bit, making himself looking excited. Peter wondered if Nathan is even aware of doing this.   
He finally made his way to Peter sitting on the creamy couch. He sat at the edge of it and smiled lightly at his brother.  
"You wanted to talk, Pete" he begun.  
"Yes." Peter cleared his throat. "I've been having these dreams lately... and I'm standing on the rooftop of the fifteen story building. This dream always repeats itself. I'm standing there for a moment and then I jump" Nathan frowned a little, his smile faded. "But I don't fall. I fly."  
"Look, I'm sure this is fascinating, but I'm kinda busy right now" he got up. "Maybe we could talk tomorrow-"  
"No, Nathan, you don't understand" Peter got up too and followed him, as he walked to the desk. "I flew above New York and it- it felt so real."  
"Could you send it to Walker, he said he's gonna need those documents" he handed some papers to a blonde lady at the desk they have been passing. She nodded.  
"The outcome of the polls should appear tomorrow, mister Petrelli" she informed. "For now they look rather promising for you."  
"Great" he smiled and took off. Peter rushed to keep up.  
"Nathan, I'm serious" he caught his arm. "I- I think I can fly."  
"Peter" he turned to him, sighing. "I told you I'm busy right now. And I'm sure you can't fly, people don't fly. Now go, before people think my brother's crazy-"  
"But it felt real! I think that I could-"  
"Maybe go, jump off the bridge, see what happens" he rolled his eyes. "But let me work. You flying's not gonna help me win the election."  
Then he went away. Peter sighed and got out of the building. He made his way to his place and occupied himself with reading a book. 

He didn't notice when the day turned into evening. He put the book away and yawned. He wanted to go to the kitchen, to make some tea when his phone rang. He looked at the screen and picked up.   
"Hi, Nathan" he greeted him and heard some screams in the background. He frowned. "You okay there?"  
"Hey, Pete, it's just Heidi with the children" he explained. "Frankly, that's why I'm calling. I've still got some work to do and I can't focus, because of this noise. Could I spend the night at your place?"  
"Wow, you don't hear that every day" he teased with a smile. "You willingly want to come to me?"  
"Oh come on, Pete, stop mocking me" he laughed.   
"Of course, I'm waiting here with coffee."  
"That's why you're my brother" he joked. "Thanks, I'll be there in twenty minutes."  
Peter hung up and smiled. He missed his brother recently and even though he was coming here to work, he'd finally got a chance to spend some time with him. He tidied up a bit on the desk and cleaned the table. He made it take out two mugs for coffee when he heard knocking on the door.   
"Come in, it's open!" he shouted and poured the coffee into the mugs. Nathan came in and sighed with a relief.   
"You're saving my life, Pete" he joked. Peter smiled and filled the mugs with hot water.   
"You can use my desk over there" he pointed at it with his head and soon enough they both smelled the coffee in the air.   
"Mmm, that smells nice" Nathan grinned and sat to the work. Peter handed him the mug and sat on the couch with his own coffee, going back to the book. 

He woke up from the fictional world of the book when he noticed he ran out of the coffee. He looked up at Nathan; he was focused on the papers before him, leaning over the desk. The concentration carved a line across his forehead and this half-smile was boogieing on his mouth again. His deep brown eyes looked tired, but he only sipped from his mug and went back to work. Suddenly he must have felt Peter's gaze on him, because he raised his head a bit, looking at his brother. Send him a full smile and scoped him.  
"You look tired, why don't you go to sleep?" he asked.   
"So do you" he said, tilting his head. He put his book away and got up, making his way to his brother. "You should go to sleep too. Your work surely can wait till tomorrow."   
"I wouldn't be so sure" he said, but Peter caught his arms and lifted him up. He didn't resist.  
"Come on" he led him to the bedroom and pushed onto the bed. "You're so tired you don't even withstand!"  
"I'm gonna regret this tomorrow" Nathan mumbled, his eyes closed themselves without his consent.   
"At least you'll be conscious" Peter laughed. They both took off their shirts and trousers and laid next to each other on big bed. Peter turned off the light and they lie in silence for a while.  
"I wonder, why double bed if you live alone?" Nathan muttered with closed eyes.   
"Maybe I don't" Peter shrugged. Nathan opened his eyes slightly, looking at him with so strong disbelief he couldn't stop the laugh. "Wow, thanks."  
"If you ever found a girl, shouldn't she ask for my permission?" he wondered again, half asleep.  
"What?" Peter snorted. "Why in hell would she need your permission?"  
"I'm your older brother" he grinned.  
"Yeah, right" Peter rolled his eyes and gave him a nudge under the ribs. "You better go to sleep."  
Soon enough Nathan's breath went slower and deeper, meaning that he fell asleep. Peter's eyes already adjusted to the dark of the room and now he was staring at the ceiling, listening to his brother's calm breath. He felt his chest, going up and down and the warmth of his body. He smiled and closed his eyes. 

He took a deep, long breath. He wasn't scared; heights never scared him. He enjoyed being here, looking at the New York from above.   
He looked down, at the alley below. He blinked. He spotted a silhouette down there, in the shadows. A tall man, when he took a step forward into the light of the setting sun, Peter recognized him. He was looking up, his brown eyes fixed on him.   
"I can fly, Nathan!" Peter shouted to him with a smile. Nathan shook his head, but Peter already made a step forward. He felt the air, taking control over him for a second, but after a while of falling, he scrambled up. He spread his hands, catching the air in it, flying like a bird.   
After making a few circles over Nathan, he shot a glance at him. He was watching him with his eyes squinted. Peter send him a smile when Nathan scrambled up too. Peter opened his eyes wide with surprise.  
"Nathan, you- you fly!"   
He only smiled and they both flew, following the alley. They flew up, looking at New York from above, catching the wind and laughing...

"Pete? Peter, wake up!" Nathan shook him, pulling him out of the sleep. Peter woke up, heavy breathing, he felt the sweat on his forehead. When he opened his eyes he saw rays of early morning light shining through the blinds.   
"Na-Nathan?" his voice cracked, so he cleared his throat.  
"You were shaking while sleeping, are you okay?" he was examining him carefully with worry in his eyes.   
"I'm fine" he muttered, his eyes glittering with excitement when he looked at his brother. "I had this dream again. About flying. And you were in it too! We both could fly-"  
"Peter, please" Nathan caught his arm and looked him in the eye. "You can't fly."  
"How do you know?" he asked but didn't get any answer.   
"Come on, get up and take a shower" Nathan stood up, stretched and ran his hand through his hair. "And if those shakings will continue you have to tell me, okay?"  
"Yeah, sure" Peter frowned and got up. But when he stood up, all world began to spin around and he felt an acute headache. He groaned, suddenly meeting with the floor.   
"Peter?" Nathan made his way to him and caught his arms. He squatted next to him and caught his head in both hands, for he seemed barely conscious. "Peter, what's wrong?"  
"I-" he blinked, breathing heavily again. "My head-" he sighed and rubbed his forehead, clenching his eyes.   
"Wait a second, I'll give you some pills" Nathan got up rapidly and made his way to the kitchen.   
"First shelf on the left" Peter groaned from the bedroom. Nathan found the pills for a headache and poured some water into a glass, then took them to Peter, who was sitting on the floor, leaning against the wall. His eyes were closed and he leaned his head against the wall too.   
"Here" Nathan handed him the glass and the pills. Peter took it gratefully and swallowed. Then sighed and leaned his head back against the wall, also closing his eyes. Nathan stayed quiet for a moment, watching him carefully.  
"Feeling better?" he asked eventually. Peter nodded.  
"Yeah, thanks" he sighed again and got up with a groan. Nathan held him up and helped him make his way to the couch.   
"You need a solid breakfast, Pete" he certified and came back to the kitchen. He opened the fridge and proceeded to make a breakfast.   
Peter watched him doing so and looked at the clock.   
"You're gonna be late for work" he said. "I'll be fine" he stood up, but almost at the same moment his world twisted so hard, he needed to sit back. Nathan obviously noticed that.  
"Sit there, Pete, I don't care."  
"Do I hear properly?" he frowned, feeling well enough to make jokes. "You don't care about work?"  
"Oh, shut up" he rolled his eyes and handed him a full plate. "Here you go. Eat."  
"What about you?" Peter asked, toying with food.   
"I'll eat at work" he sat by his side and nodded at the plate. "Eat."  
"Alright, alright" Peter started to eat, finding he was hungry indeed. "You don't have to watch me all the time, I know how to eat a sandwich" he said after a while.  
"I need to make sure you're okay" he wrote. He embraced him with one arm and pulled to himself when he ate everything. "You're feeling better?"  
"Yeah" Peter nodded truthfully. He took a deep breath, enjoying every moment in Nathan's arms. He laid his head on his shoulder. "Thanks."  
"If this ever happens again, you call me, alright?" he made sure Peter nodded.   
"I love you, Nathan" Peter muttered in his shirt.  
"I love you, too, Pete" Nathan smiled to himself.


End file.
